I Wanna Be Confused With You
by peachykiddoo
Summary: Edd Comes back to peach creek after studying abroad in England for almost two years. He finds a new boy living in the cul de sac and confusing feelings towards a certain red head Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d. I do not own ed edd n eddy


Today was a rather exciting but stressful day for Double D. He had spent all of Sophomore and that summer studying abroad in England. However now he was back home in the cul de sac to finish out high school. He enjoyed his time in England and made lots of friends but he was still glad to be home. Ed and Eddy kept in touch and they talked frequently while Double D was away, but none the less he still missed them.

Double D brought in his last suitcase before plopping down on the couch and sighing in exhaustion. School started tomorrow and he wished that he had at least one day to recover from his flight. His parents left for work shortly after picking him up from the airport. They were both Doctors and because of that, they weren't home very much. Double D had become accustomed to being alone however so it didn't bother him too much. Despite his exhaustion he manages to put his clothes away. The mess was driving him crazy and he knew he truly wouldn't be able to relax until it was clean. He heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself Sock head!" Eddy responded

"Eddy? Why are you calling at this hour?" Edd exclaimed

"We have school tomorrow and a goodnight's res-"

"Yeah Yeah I know but I have the perfect scam planned for tomorrow and I need your help." Eddy says in a excited manner

"Eddy, tomorrow is the first day of school and I don't think its appro-" Edd scolds before being cut off

"Please Double D, come on consider it as my way of welcoming you back." Eddy begs

"Besides its harder to plan scams without you here."

Edd sighs and shakes his head

"Fine, what is it you need me to assist on?" Edd asks

"Okay so do you remember the snake in the bio lab?"

"Yes? Where are you going wit-" Edd asks

"Lemme finish sock head jeez!" Eddy groaned

"I need you to put it in someone's gym locker."

"And who would that be?

"Remember Kevin?" Eddy asks

Edd freezes and he takes a deep breath. Oh yes Edd remembered Kevin alright. While Kevin never did anything to Double D personally he still sent chills down the raven haired one's spine. He was captain of the football team and was a towering 6'2. Edd had no intention of getting under his skin, especially on the first day of school.

"Edd you still there????" Eddy asks

Taking in a little bit of air he responds.

"Eddy I do not wish to hear the rest of your scam or participate in what you are planning. Kev-"

Eddy interrupted

"Fine be a wuss, just get me the snake. Ed and I will handle the rest."

Edd pauses and then sighs

"Alright, just be careful."

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow Double D."

Eddy hangs up.

Edd set his phone on his desk and finished unpacking. His thoughts wandered to the rest of the cul de sac kids. Johnny had moved when Edd left for England and it was apparent someone had moved into the empty house. His parents said there was a boy his age living there. They had been there since January.

Rolf was home schooled due to his parents not trusting the American School system.

Nazz, who was a prep on middle school, traded the cheer uniform for sketchbooks and flannels. She was still sweet as ever and always tried to befriend Edd in middle school to bring him out of his shell. Then there's Kevin, the boy who tormented him and the other two Ed's throughout middle school. Him and Eddy fought regularly through 9th grade. Ed being on the football team, got along with Kevin. Kevin barely noticed Double D's existence but he liked it that way. Kevin always scared Edd, he never doubted Kevin's ability to snap him in half. As a result Edd kept his distance.

Shaking himself out his train of thought. Edd put away his empty suitcase and took the empty boxes to the garbage. He looked across the street and saw Kevin walking to the new neighbors house. Kevin turned and looked at Edd.

"Back from your trip dork?" He asks

Edd nods quickly and looks down at his feet. Kevin notices Edd demeanor and tries to make friendly small talk.

"So….uh.." he rubs the back of his neck

"How was Scotland or whatever?"

Edd picks his head up.

"England actually and it was nice, I miss it already." He goes back to looking down at his feet.

Seeing that Edd wasn't very conversational Kevin turns towards the neighbor's house.

"See ya around dork."

Edd hurries inside and shuts the door, feeling his heart beat fast. Funny thing was...it wasn't out of fear.

Next morning

Edd turned off his alarm and sat up. It was 6:00 am, he didn't fall asleep until 10 due to overthinking. He needed coffee. He shuffled into the kitchen and brewed a cup. Once finished he showers and gets dressed. He puts on quarter sleeve shirt with the nasa symbol on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and his black Chuck Taylors. He stops and looks in the mirror. While still having the same gapped toothed smile, Edd changed a lot this past year and a half. His hair was longer and could no longer completely hide under his beanie. His bangs swooped over one of his eyes and the wavy ends of his hair hung beside his neck. He grew a few inches now 5'7 and still very lanky and skinny. He snaps out of his daze and grabs his bag. Once his beanie was on he grabs peanut butter toast for breakfast and makes his way out to the bus.

Kevin and who appeared to be the new neighbor walk out to a car parked in the neighbor's driveway. The new guy gets in the driver side and then him and Kevin drive off.

Edd was early so used this time to play his Nintendo DS. After only five minutes his device is suddenly shut by Eddy.

"Not even a single hello sock head??" Eddy exclaimed

Ed picks up Double D and hugs him tightly.

"We missed you Double D!! Like a hen misses her baby chickens!" Ed smiles goofily before putting Edd down

"I missed you both as well." He smiles as Eddy continues to ramble on about his latest scam.

The bus arrives and they head to school. The bus was loud and hectic, not to mention full of germs. Edd missed England but at least his friends were by his side again. He feels a familiar tap on his shoulder. It was Nazz.

"Hey Double D!! You're back!" She grins as her ponytail swings back and forth.

"How was England?? Tell me all about it!"

Edd proceeds to talk about his adventures and school experience, watching Nazz get more and more interested.

"Ahh I wouldn't have wanted to leave!! But I'm glad you're back." She says cheerfully

"Kevin is grouchy like always, oh and have you met Nathan???"

"Nathan?" Double D questions

The bus stops and lets everybody off. Nazz starts to walk with him before Eddy drags him away.

"Hey sock head! You've got a job to do remember??" Eddy whispers

"Now go get the ake-snay.."

"Ake-Snay?? Eddy I thought we were getting the sna-" ed yells before Eddy shushes him

Edd rolls his eyes and heads to the biology room.

The room is dark and empty, it still being 20 minutes before class starts. Edd grabs the snakes crate and looks at her sympathetically.

"Sorry to do this.."

He brings the crate to Eddy then making their way to the locker room.

"Alright SockHead I need you to pick this lock." Eddy whisperes

"Eddy we had a deal! I get the snake and you leave me out of the rest!" Eddy whispers a bit louder

"Well how do you expect me to get the snake in there??? You're usele-"

"And just what do you think you are doing??"

They turn to find the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing at my locker??"

It was a teal haired boy, he was taller than Double D but shorter than Kevin. He was wearing a grey v neck with a green flannel tied around his waist.

"Shit run!!"

Ed and Eddy run leaving Double D with the snake and a less than pleased jock in front of him.

"My apologies, the we're looking for Kevin Barr's locker." Edd shakes his head

"Sorry for the confusion."

The teal haired boy tilts his head.

"Not to be a ball buster but Kevin doesn't have gym this semester."

Edd nods and starts to walk out before the boy stops him.

"Hey, the name's Nathan. What's yours??"


End file.
